DATE
by reraibussu
Summary: Senyum Taiga seolah menjadi hantu dalam pikiran ku, yang akan terus-terusan menghantui ku hingga terbawa ke mimpi. Tapi, itu bagus. Itu artinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bermimpi indah, dan begitu indah. [HimuKagaFem]


**Kuroko No Basuke -** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **DATE -** **ReRaibu**

 **.**

 **Himuro Tatsuya x Kagami Taiga** _(Female)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Rate : T(een)**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_

 _ **Peringatan Keras: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC tingkat tinggi, Ejaan Bahasa Indonesia yang tidak benar** :' **, TYPO, Gender Bender Content dan lain sebagainya yang terlalu banyak jika saya sebutan satu-persatu** (-;_

 _ **Mohon maklum dan paklum :3**_

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kebahagiaan dan banyak cinta untuk Maji Tenshi saya yang indah (9'w')9

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

* * *

Ia berlari kearah ku dengan kaki panjangnya yang indah, sambil melambaikan tangan penuh semangat.

Aku melempar senyum kearahnya, meski aku tau ia takkan melihatnya karena jarak diantara kami masih jauh.

Ia menenakan dress selutut dengan warna putih tulang diatasnya dan bergradasi biru dibawahnya. Surai dwi-warnanya ia ikat dengan gaya bun model korea, dengan membiarkan beberapa anak rambutnya menjuntai disisi kiri-dan kananya. Ia bahkan repot-repot menenakan high-heel tinggi untuk acara kencan kami.

Aku tersenyum simpul padanya saat ia sudah berada dekat dengan ku.

"Maaf, Tatsuya. Aku tadi bangun kesiangan,"ucapnya, bibirnya yang terpoles lip gloss tipis itu terbuka-tutup sesudahnya. Cantik. Itu sangat cantik dimata ku.

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya.

Maklum, ia biasa begadang jika memiliki niatan menonton acara yang menarik di televisi.

"Kau melihat apa semalam?"tanya ku lembut.

Tangan kiri ku terulur untuk menyeka keringat didahinya dengan saputangan yang baru saja ku keluarkan dari saku.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Meski kini dalam hati. Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika ia akan memotong poninya lurus. Benar-benar berkesan manis untuk surai gradasinya yang indah.

Ia menatap ku dengan wajah berseri dan merona "I-itu … Itu bukanlah film baru … Itu … hanya Titanic,"ia bergumam malu-malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Jadi~ kita akan kemana dulu?"tanyanya antusias.

Jujur, aku sama sekali tak antusias dengan acara kencan ini. Yang terpenting adalah kami menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan bagi ku itu adalah segalanya.

"Kau mau kemana dulu, Taiga?"

Ia tampak berfikir sungguh-sungguh. Alisnya yang bercabang berkerut dengan lucu, bibirnya yang ranum bergerak-gerak kecil. Oh, Taiga ku yang manis. Rasanya aku begitu menyesal mengajaknya pergi. Harusnya aku merantainya dalam kamar yang gelap dan－Ok, maafkan aku, tak seharusnya ini berubah jadi sadis.

Namun, pada akhirnya ia mendesah kecewa, aku sudah menduga ia takkan memberi ide apapun. "Maaf,"gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

Aku tersenyum(lagi). Ayolah, jangan tanya kenapa aku selalu tersenyum. Semua itu karena TAIGA!

Shit!

Aku merasa perut ku melilit dengan cara yang unik.

"A-aku … aku terlalu bingung kita harus pergi kemana,"lanjutnya kemudian.

aku kembali tersenyum.

God!

Bibir ku mungkin bisa robek jika aku terus-menerus seperti ini.

Tapi, sungguh itu tak maslah.

Bahkan jika aku harus menjadi seperti Titan seperti karakter anime difandom sebelah, itu tak masalah. Sama sekali tidak. Karena alasan senyum ku hanya Taiga.

"Yang paling dekat dari sini apa, ya?"ia bertanya dengan nada ingin tau.

Aku terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaannya.

Serius, dia ini sangat menggemaskan.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertanya pada ku, sedang ini di Tokyo. Daerah tempat tinggalnya.

Tuhan, tolong jangan beri aku cobaan seberat ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk ditampung dihati ku.

"Ku fikir aku melihat Majiba, dibeberapa blok sekitar sini."

Ia menatap ku dengan wajah bercahaya yang lucu. Aku bahkan dapat melihat bagaimana matanya bersinar dengan kilauan yang unik. Dan itu benar-benar indah.

Tangan kanan ku terulur untuk mencubit pipinya lembut. Tak benar-benar berniat melukai daging kenyal tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau tadi sudah makan, Taiga,"kataku dengan sura kalem.

Ia tampak menundukkan wajah sedih sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita menonton film dulu?" pertanyaan ku segera membuatnya menatap ku dengan wajah berbinar. "Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"tanyanya berulang-ulang.

Uh, dia benar-benar lucu saat bersemangat seperti itu.

"Ya, itu cerita tentang sekelompok penjahat super yang entah bagaimana bisa mengemban tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

Dan binar indah dimatanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa itu bagus?"

Kening ku berkerut saat ia bertanya seperti itu. "Aku tak tau itu bagus atau bagaimana. Namun, teman-teman ku di Akita terus-terusan membicarakannya. Jadi, ku fikir itu layak untuk ditonton."

Ia mengangguk faham.

Benar-benar gadis baik. Serta penurut.

Kan?

"Tunggu apa lagi, Tatsuya. Ayo berangkat!"teriaknya antusias sambil menyeret ku.

* * *

Aku tidak berkonsentrasi untuk filmnya sama sekali.

Bahkan meski itu si The Joker terlihat sangat seram dan lebih kurus dari terakhir kali ku lihat di The Dark Knight pada tahun 2008. Aku juga tak perduli soal wanita cantik yang dulunya merupakan dokter jiwa atau apapun itu soal kejiwaan yang kini terlihat sakit jiwa.

Sungguh.

Aku tak perduli.

Bahkan dalam gelap bioskop pun aku tau.

Binar dari Taiga adalah segalanya.

Aku menganggam jemarinya lembut. Dan membiarkan bisik-bisik soal bertapa kerennnya api milik El Diablo saat ia membuat kata 'BYE' besar, sebagai angin lalu.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dan hampir berubah jadi jatuh dalam kegilaan, seperti The Joker dan Harley Quinn.

Mungkin aku perlu menunggu versi blu-ray untuk kecupan penuh cinta dan kegilaan yang lain dari The Joker dan Harley Quinn yang katanya di cut.

Jemari Taiga begitu lentik. Namun, aku tak bisa memikirkan hal-hal kotor dengan tangannya.

Kecuali hal-hal seperti.

Ia yang menegakan apron saat pagi hari sambil membuka tutup selai dengan jemarinya.

Ah~

Perlu waktu agak lama hingga impian ku meminangnya terlaksana.

Namun, itu tadi merupakan khayalan kotor, kan?

Atau mungkin yang lebih kotor?

Seperti ia yang meneganakan topi lebar dari jerami sambil memakai pakaian hijau sebagai pelapis luar dan kemeja kotak-kotak untuk bagian dalam. Dengan sengatan matahari dan sedikit lumpur diwajahnya. Ia akan menjadi pengurus kebun yang sangat panas dan kotor.

Benar?

Atau mungkin kita perlu menambahkan hujan yang datang tiba-tiba untuknya?

Agar ia menjadi panas, kotor, dan dingin secara bersaman?

Ya~

Bagaimana pun itu, ia tetaplah indah.

Malaikat ku yang jatuh dari langit dan sayapnya patah.

Dan aku, tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang dia. Baik saat kami jauh maupun dekat.

Dan ku fikir, aku terlalu lama melamun sambil mengaguminya. Karena kini jemari lentik tangan kirinya mulai membelai sisi wajah ku.

"Kadang kau menyebalkan,"ungkapnya.

Aku sangat mengerti apa maksudnya, walau aku tak perduli. Asal dia tau perasaan ku padanya saja sudah cukup bagi ku.

"Kau mungkin harus berhenti memperhatikan wajah ku. Setiap saat,"keluhnya. Ia menatap ku garang－walau tak berhasil－dengan mata merahnya yang indah. Ia bahkan berani memicingkan matanya agar terlihat benar-benar marah. Walau, nyatanya itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata ku. "Kadang itu agak membuat ku tak nyaman,"lanjutnya kemudian.

Aku mencium jemari kirinya dengan lembut. "Jadi, kau ingin aku memperhatikan yang lain?"tanya ku setengah bercanda.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud ku!"teriaknya agak marah. Wajahnya penuh guratkan tak suka.

"Aku mengerti,"sahut ku dengan suara lembut. "Ayo pergi,"ajak ku sambil menariknya berdiri dari tempat duduk kami dengan perlahan. Seolah ia terbuat dari kaca dan dapat retak jika aku salah langkah.

"Kemana?"

Aku melempar senyum simpul padanya. "Ke tempat yang kau tunggu tentunya."

* * *

Pipinya membulat sempurnya seperti pipi tupai. Itu bergerak naik-turun dengan lucu. Belum lagi bagaimana bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak dengan indah, seolah melambai-lambai minta dikecup－uhuk.

Seperti biasa. Ia memesan dengan porsi besar.

Terkadang aku khawatir.

Khawatir kenapa ia masih tetap saja langsing padahal ia memakan begitu banyak makanan, hingga ke tahap hampir menyamai 7 dosa besar. Kerakusan.

Ini tidak seperti aku ingin memiliki pacar yang gendut atau apa. Walau aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan beberapa lemak berlebihan ditubuh Taiga. Sumpah! Ia akan tetap sama dimata ku. Walau ia sebesar gajah.

Aku hanya khawatir tentang pikiran-pikiran buruk yang melayang-layang diotak ku.

Aku begitu khawatir akan Taiga kecil ku yang tersayang. Aku bahkan hampir tak dapat bernafas dengan benar jika ia tak membalas pesan ku selama hampir 10 menit. Namun, melihat senyumnya yang seolah menandingi mentari, membuat ku yakin jika aku hanya terlalu paranoid untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Aku kembali menatap makanan ku. Itu hanya porsi kecil jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang dipesan Taiga. Beberapa orang berfikir mungkin aku seperti sedang dirampok. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkan hal itu. Lagi pula aku memang benar-benar dirampok. Dalam hal yang positif tentunya. lagi pula aku menyukainya. bagaimana cara Taiga merampok ku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku hanya memesan satu burger ukuran besar dengan kentang goreng dan soda ukuran sedang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memandangi makanan mu Tatsuya?"suara Taiga mengalun lembut saat menyapa indra ku. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya mengkerut bingung, benar-benar sangat lucu.

Aku melempar senyum padanya sebagai jawaban, sebelum akhirnya aku mulai memakan pesanan ku dengan tenang. Roti yang lembut dan daging giling yang enak terkecap dilidah ku. Walau masih lebih enak buatan Taiga ku.

Dan makan siang kami pun berjalan lancar.

Tentunya dengan pemandangan pipi gembul kekasih ku.

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan mungkin itu juga karena efek keterlambatan Taiga diawal kencan kami. Tapi tak apa, ini cukup menyenagkan. Walau kadang aku lelah.

Ya, aku berangkat ke Tokyo sabtu malam naik kereta, mencari tempat menginap dan esoknya kencan, seharian penuh, kemudian pulang dan tidur. Kemudian, Pagi-pagi buta kembali berangkat ke Akita.

Setiap minggu.

Melelahkan.

Kadang aku menyesal mengambil SMA di Yosen. Andai aku ikut ke Seirin. Namun, tolong jangan salahkan aku atas hal itu.

Itu salah Taiga!

Tapi aku lebih suka menyalahkan jaringan yang buruk.

Saat itu aku menghubungi Taiga lewat telefon. Karena Aku begitu rindu akan suaranya, walau aku lebih rindu untuk melihatnya secara nyata.

Dengan suara yang agak gemerisik aku pun jadi menebak-nebak kemana kiranya ia masuk SMA.

Aku sempat berfikir itu mungkin saja Rakuzan, SMA yang cukup terkenal dibidang atletik dan akademiknya, namun pada akhrinya aku memilih di Yosen.

Itu insting yang berbicara, bung!

Dan sayangnya itu salah.

Tapi aku tak bisa menyesalinya. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin.

Lagi pula kami masih di Negara yang sama. Dan itu cukup menenagkan. Melihat hamparan hijau dan jalan-jalan dari kaca kereta adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Aku bahkan tak perlu begitu takut sambungan telfon ku tiba-tiba terputus karena cuaca buruk atau apapun. Karena aku tau topan di Jepang masih bersekala lokal dan bukan di lautan dengan sekala internasional ( _jangan tanya aku bicara apa, aku sedang jatuh cinta, ok! Jadi anggap saja ini racauan tidak jelas ku soal perasaan ku_ ).

Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan dan berbicara sepanjang waktu. Sebelum kami berakhir disebuah taman luas dengan danau indah ditengahnya.

Hari hampir senja, dan kami memutuskan untuk melihat matahari terbenam dipinggiran danau dengan tenang.

Aku memberikan jaket ku pada Taiga.

Bahkan jika ia menolak.

Semburat tipis berwarna merah pudar tercetak halus dipipinya. Itu sangat cantik menurut ku.

"Tersenyumlah, Taiga,"pinta ku padanya.

Wajahnya semakin merah, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya keatas.

Aku selalu tau.

Senyumnya untuk penutup hari adalah yang terbaik.

Itu seperti kenangan yang dahsyat.

Bahkan lebih dahsyat dari kenangan bersama mantan.

Senyum Taiga seolah menjadi hantu dalam pikiran ku, yang akan terus-terusan menghantui ku hingga terbawa ke mimpi. Tapi, itu bagus.

Itu artinya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bermimpi indah, dan begitu indah.

Hingga aku tak mau untuk bangun.

Dan berakhir dengan terlambat naik kerata saat pagi tiba.

Mengerikan.

Itu artinya aku akan kena hukuman karena telat. Seperti berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah sebanyak 50 kali, atau membersihkan seluruh ruang kelas di sekolah, atau yang terburuk ... pencabutan surat izin meninggalkan sekolah!

Namun, itu seimbang dengan kebahagiaan yang ku dapatkan.

Well~ segala sesuatu memang ada baik-buruknya, kan?

Taiga menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu ku. Aku tersenyum saat merasakan poninya yang tertiup angin mengelitik sisi wajah ku.

Aku tak berani untuk memeluknya.

Taiga ku adalah sesuatu yang murni.

Seperti bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia.

Dan aku yakin, jika aku melakukannya itu sama saja dengan menariknya pada dosa besar. Hawa nafsu. padahal Taiga ku itu _**su-ci**_.

Dan saat matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, saat itulah aku baru sadar.

Jika Taiga ku sudah tidur.

Aku tersenyum.

Mungkin sedikit lebih lama disini tak buruk.

Siapa tau aku bisa melihat kunang-kunang.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _fin_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Aaaaaaarrrrghhhhh~

Kenapa?

Why?

Nande?

Nande?

Nande?

AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA~~~

Demi dewa #lol kenapa aku malah menulis fic ini dan bukannya ngelanjutin si Mask :' tolong maafkan saya pemirsa #plak

Ini tiba-tiba muncul saat aku lagi asik mencari inspirasi dengan nonton si Thapki :3

Aaagh~ Bihan sama Thapki emang bikin doki-doki suru~~ 0w0)

Dan saat ini makin seru (9'o')9

Ini juga mungkin akibat dari saya yang agak gak tega menulis lanjutan dari si Mask (-.- bukannya kenapa-kenapa, cuma ini adalah bagian tersulit dan cukup penting :v #sok #ditabok

Akhir-akhir ini juga entah kenapa mulai melirik bang Kuroo dari Haikyuu sama bang Ban dan Nanatsu No Taizai

Agh~~~ aku cienjah kalian bang~

Meski Kagami Taiga tetap favorit ku o.o)9 terpujilah engkau dengan otot mu bang :'

Tapi

Tapi

Tapi~

King-sama sama Diane adalah yang terbaik hoho~

Ngomong-ngomong aku menungu versi blu-ray si Sucide Squad .-.)

Ditempat langganan ku dl semoga aja segera ada karena katanya adegan The Joker dan Harley Quinn banyak yang dipotong :' padahal alasan ku nonton tu film ya karena duo gendeng itu TwT)

Kegilaan mereka membuat ku bahagia #eak

Serasa dunia milik kita berdua gitu :v yang lain ma cuma numpang lewat #dibakar

Ya begitu saja celotehan riang saya pemirsa

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan

Salam penuh cinta untuk Kagami Taiga fans dimanapun mantan kalian berada u.u)/


End file.
